


It Was Inevitable

by Latte_Hottay



Category: Hatchetfield Universe - Team StarKid
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infected Paul Matthews, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte_Hottay/pseuds/Latte_Hottay
Summary: After the helicopter crash, Emma has to stay in the Clivesdale hospital for a while
Relationships: Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	It Was Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I have a sleepover with my internet friend tomorrow so I won't sleep that much and instead of sleeping now I'm writing fanfiction.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> -Injury  
> -Hospitals  
> -Needles  
> -Vomit  
> -Death

Emma allowed the tears to fall as Paul walked away, wiping  _ her _ blood away with his sleeve. She didn’t know what was worse; the pain in her leg or the fact that she’d die alone, here on the beach of Hatchetfield. The sound of gunshots came closer, and Emma prepared herself for the end of her life.    
  
It was inevitable.    
  
Her vision got blurry from tears and exhaustion, and she could barely register the men who came running towards her. “What’s your name?” one of them asked as he kneeled down next to her.    
  
“Emma Perkins.” was all Emma could say before everything went black.   
  
*** *** ***   
  
‘ _ Paul.’ _ That was the first thought Emma had when she woke up, followed by ‘ _ Why am I in a hospital? _ ’ The stabbing pain in her leg quickly reminded her of the disaster, and when she threw the bedsheets of her, she could see that her leg was bandaged.    
  
Someone walked into the room. “Hello miss Perkins, I’m glad to see you’re awake. You had surgery a few hours ago to remove the rebar from your leg. You won’t be able to walk for a few days, and after that, you can start physical therapy. My name is colonel Schaffer, and I will make sure you’ll get a new home and identity, as you can’t go back to Hatchetfield.”    
  
“Wait a second, new identity? What do you mean?”    
  
The colonel sighed, “So far you’re the only survivor we’ve found after this musical apocalypse, or rather the apotheosis. You’ll get a new identity to prevent spreading the information about this apocalypse. But I’m still working on that, in the meantime, you can’t talk to anyone but the hospital and PEIP staff.”    
  
Emma raised an eyebrow, “PEIP?”    
  
“The agency I work for. Emma, please tell me how you survived. We have a recording of the conversation you and your…  _ friend _ ? had in the helicopter. Please tell me more about this man and what happened after the crash.”    
  
“Paul.” Emma said, “His name was Paul. He came into the coffee shop I worked at and five minutes later we were escaping from singing aliens together. After the crash, he was going to try to blow up the meteor. I know you said there were no survivors, but are you sure he didn’t make it?”    
  
The colonel didn’t look into Emma’s eyes and ignored the question. “Alright,” she said, writing something down in her notebook. “I just need some blood to make sure you’re not infected.”    
  
Emma nodded, but as soon as colonel Schaffer brought the needle out, she panicked. She immediately thought about how professor Hidgens, the man she trusted most in the entire world, knocked her out and almost got her killed. Emma screamed and tried to push the colonel away as she got closer. “Please! No!”    
  
The colonel hesitated for a few seconds, but grabbed her mic and pressed the button, “I’m here with Emma Perkins, and she might be infected. Please send help.”    
  
Emma was still trying to get away, biting through the pain in her leg. Colonel Schaffer put the syringe on the table and grabbed Emma’s shoulders, pinning her against the bed. “No! Please! I’m not infected!” Emma choked.    
  
Two men burst into the room and both grabbed one of Emma’s arms. Colonel Schaffer let her go and grabbed the syringe again. Emma closed her eyes as she came closer.    
  
No matter how scared she was, it was inevitable.    
  
It didn’t even hurt as much as she expected, and within a minute the men & the colonel left the room. Emma could hear the door getting locked. She wanted to get out of here as soon as she could, but she probably wouldn’t be able to walk normally for at least a month.    
  
After about ten minutes, the lock clicked again and the colonel entered. “Sorry about that. We wanted to make sure you weren’t infected and your reaction concerned me. But the test results show that you are in fact still human.”    
  
Emma nodded, “I was just scared, during the apocalypse I’ve had a bad experience with needles.”    
  
The colonel sighed. “It’s okay. We’ve decided on your new name by the way. Hello, Kelly.”   
  
*** *** ***   
  
Paul and Ted dragged Emma by her arms out of the hospital, the other aliens surrounding them. They dropped her on the grass in the park across the road.    
  
Emma looked at Paul. “Please! Paul! Don’t do it!”    
  
Paul smiled at her. “Emma, _ I love you _ , and you deserve happiness.”    
  
He stroked his hand over her cheek, and then grabbed her chin and forced her mouth open. The taste of vomit and peppermint soon filled Emma’s mouth. She could see Paul taking a step back, grinning.    
  
He was right. It  _ was  _ inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update I Thought It Would Be Over soon I just don't really know where to start lol


End file.
